User blog:Jack Pistol/Demotion Request: Batorhos
I hate to do this to a friend, but if I don't I would not be doing my job as an admin, especially as the Bur of Chat. Over the past few weeks of Bator being a Chat Mod, he really has shown me that he is still not ready to handle power and is much better suited to being a regular user. I feel that he should be demoted and so far the admins that have read my suggestion have agreed, so this is not just another rash decision. I got some input from users, did some research, asked some admins privately and then only made a discussion for all admins to view. Now it is going to be out through to the community. Reasons #He is a very nice guy and a great veteran of this wiki, but he is far better suited as a regular user and this has been proven twice in the past. He has been promoted and demoted twice in the past, and honestly, it was not fair to promote him again. Not because he did not deserve it, but because the request was made by a regular user and it was not even approved by the Seven Seas Court. If I had been active at the time, I would have halted it and forced it to go through the right procedures. #He gives unreasonable block times. Tyler Crossbones is an example. Quote from Goldvane: "Exmaple: He blocked Tyler for 3 months for reasons I am unaware of. When I talked to him about needing to talk to other admins about this first, he said, and I roughly quote "3 months is 3 months. If you don't like it, too bad"." #He does not give appropriate warnings/strikes which is contradictory to the way things are managed in chat. Note: Strikes are not always needed if the situation is dire, but if it is a minor offense, the user should be given a strike before any kick or ban and even so be warned before the kick. #Some blocks are not fair or too soon, as was the case with Andrew and John. #He does not post the chat ban template on a user's talk page after banning them, creating confusion and messing with our current system. I think this and updating the strike page is vital so that other mods can refer here to see whether or not the user is fit to be unbanned or banned depending on strikes, ban histories and so on. #He is biased towards certain users and I have proof of this, but will only reveal it should it become necessary. Otherwise I will simply outline it below. #He seems to be primarily focused on his own purposes. Which again refers to his bias for certain users. #He is hostile. #He can be too sensitive about certain things or overreacts easily to minor fights or arguments. #Makes important decisions without consulting any other administrator, chat moderator or user. Bias As I said I will explain the bias here and only reveal my proof if necessary. Recently there was a situation with an avatar and Bator was very fired up about it and wanting to ban the user. I said that we can't make rules about avatars and only if it is completely necessary will we ask them kindly to remove it or attempt to block it out on the profile page. He began fighting with the user and in a PM with the mods on chat he began asking if he could ban him. I said no, because this was of course ridiculous as it had absolutely nothing to do with chat and was not even against any of the wiki rules. He continued and tried to look for reasons to give him a strike. He then admitted that he actually just ( I quote ) "*** hates roleplayers" which is why he disliked the user with the avatar and wanted him banned. I confronted him and told him that he was being biased and a mod should not behave in such a manner, to which he continued to try and justify reasons to ban the user. The user had been given no warnings or strikes, so this was completely inappropriate. Later it was decided between Parax and I that both the user and Bator would receive strikes, Bator for unacceptable conduct as a chat mod and arguing. When this was over and his strike had been given he said he wanted to demote himself and then said he couldn't so I said I would if he wanted me to. He then said he was joking and left, which seems a bit odd to me. Anyway, I definitely do not approve of his behavior as a chat mod and despite being told by myself and who knows who else he has yet to clean his act up or attempt to maintain our standards in blocking and giving strikes. Please give your vote and try not to cause a lot of fighting and drama. I have a busy weekend ahead of studying and I am definitely not in the mood for fights. I have also just had an incident with my dog, that I am quite upset about so let us please keep this civil. Terribly sorry, Jerry. #Jack Pistol #Captaingoldvane2 #Jasonblade #Parax. #BoogieMango #Robert McRoberts #Lord Andrew Mallace #Lord Jack Goldwrecker #Warhawk1 #Katbluedog #YaxleyCola #John Breasly #Benjamin Macmorgan #Johnny Goldtimbers #Tyler Crossbones #Jeremiah Garland #Pencil- #Keira Kinover-Mar #Davy Gunfish #Matthew Blastshot #Richard Cannonwalker #Eric The Flamable #GenLawrence #Stpehen #David McMartin